


The Once and Future OT3

by an0ther_dreamer



Series: Saving Camelot (With Crack) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot gazed down at the town square where his fair queen strolled with her ladies. She was so lovely; she never stopped taking his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future OT3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and am making no money off of them.

Lancelot gazed down at the town square where his fair queen strolled with her ladies. She was so lovely; she never stopped taking his breath away. 

It was growing harder and harder to deny their attraction and respect her vows to Arthur. It would be easier, he reflected, if he did not know she felt the same as him, that she yearned as he did. But Arthur was one of the truest friends he’d ever had. It tore him apart to contemplate such a betrayal and yet it was never far from his thoughts. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?”

Lancelot jumped.

He turned to see Arthur looking over his shoulder with a knowing, and slightly dangerous, glint in his eye. 

He gave a wry smile. “It’s not fair to her. I’m away so often these days and she gets so lonely.”

He paused and looked down into the courtyard thoughtfully.

“You’re in love with my wife.” Off Lancelot’s expression he gave a bark of laughter. 

“Don’t look so surprised, anyone can see the way you look at her.” He slung an arm around Lancelot’s tight shoulders. 

“Gwen and I had a long discussion and we’ve agreed that it would be alright if we were to share. But only if that was all right with you.”

Lancelot opened his mouth. He closed it again. He tried to think of something to say but his thoughts just kept whirling around, Really? Was this really happening?

Arthur let out a ringing laugh. Gwen looked up and, seeing them both, beamed and waved. Arthur waved down to her, before turning back to his knight. 

“I know that it’s a lot to take in. Let us know when you’ve decided one way or the other.”

Lancelot nodded uncertainly. 

Arthur turned as if to go, but just as Lancelot had dropped his guard he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the crenulations. 

Lancelot had just enough time to worry that the entire conversation had been an elaborate ruse for Guinevere’s benefit and Arthur was going to stab him now that nobody could see them before Arthur kissed him.

Arthur’s mouth was wet heat, dirty tongue and so possessive it stole his breath.

Arthur pulled back and his lips brushed Lancelot’s ear as he whispered, “If it helps your decision, Gwen is visiting the Bishop of Suffolk and she’ll be gone all week.”

He winked and gave the knight a brotherly punch on the arm before walking away. 

Lancelot sagged back against the wall.

His future had just become a lot more interesting.


End file.
